


Summer Sky

by RadioactiveGoldenAsh



Series: But what is and what it should've been [2]
Category: Kakayama - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, KakaYama - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Spoilers!, comedy also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveGoldenAsh/pseuds/RadioactiveGoldenAsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>before Yamato's mission near to Pain's assault, Kakashi dreams of something. he never dreams, and if he does it's ominous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two like hell, but I'm lazy like Kakashi and love erotica as much as he does. it's been a while since someone wrote a new KakaYama so I'm giving it a try. this is my first fic and i just want to finish it before the idea runs away, so sorry for mistakes.

Kakashi dreamed that night. he only dreamed of Rin and obito and other tragic things. however, this time he dreamed of something unusual and he felt it was ominous. nothing good came out of his dreams anyway.

He wandered outside for hours. another silent night in summer, another one filled with insomnia but this time, something was heavy both in his heart and stomach; why he wandered, after all the years that had passed. he spotted his target, an open window. there were trees surrounding that particular room, unlike others. so this was _his_ doing, Kakashi thought to himself. he landed on a branch softly. curtains were moving slowly. as slow as the man inside was breathing.

suddenly a kunai was against his neck and the man stirred up and looked directly at his way.

"what are you doing here senpai? you scared me." a voice behind Kakashi said and the kunai was off his neck.

Kakashi turned around and spotted Yamato moving out of the tree.

"Tenzo, didn't know you keep a wood clone for night watch." he said back to the figure inside the room.

as the clone behind him melded back into the tree, he entered the room carefully. Yamato sighed and got up to wear some decent cloths. Kakashi noticed his well toned muscles.

"so you sleep naked also?"

"it's warm here senpai. my room doesn't get a good share of cool air in Summer." he said as he pulled down a t-shirt over his head.

Kakashi didn't speak for a few minutes and Yamato felt uneasy. his senpai had never asked him about were he lived, nor he'd ever paid him any visits. something was wrong.

"what's on your mind senpai?"

"somethings I can say."

"couldn't you wait till morning? I have a mission by afternoon senpai."

"I dreamed Tenzo." Kakashi said heavily.

"we all dream senpai." Yamato rubbed his eyes and leaned back to the wall behind him.

"I didn't dream of them. I dreamed of a rainy day in Hidden Mist. I dreamed of you Tenzo."

Yamato's heartbeat increased suddenly, feeling engulfed by his small room.

"you never told me what happened after I fainted with chakra exhaustion. I don't know how but I saw it. what happened that day Tenzo? why didn't you tell me?"

Yamato looked away from Kakashi's burning gaze.

"because it wasn't important senpai. back then and now."

"it was raining that day in summer. after killing 5 rouge ninjas I fainted," Kakashi slowly walked toward Yamato, "and you built us a shelter, you looked after me even you didn't know any medical jutsu. I might've died if you hadn't kissed me." he was now an inch away from Yamato's face.

Yamato's face was burning. he was sure that Kakashi could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"I had read about it in a medical book. it worked anyway."

"why didn't you ever tell me Tenzo?" Kakashi whispered.

Yamato knew what he was talking of. it wasn't about the chaste kiss anymore.

"nothing good would come out of it that's why. there was no place for me inside your heart. I couldn't break the ice spell on it. listening to an advice, I realized that if I watched from the shadows, I'd be always by your side. had I said something, you'd run away from me for eternity." Yamato smiled bitterly.

"no one can argue with Sandaime I guess. I was resentful back then." Kakashi sighed as he leaned back to the wall next to Yamato. Arms inches away from each other.

"you were the best senpai. you still are. you just were lost. I know how you feel though," he huffed, "I became you when you were gone for good. I killed and killed to find something. anything. it never came though. I asked Sandaime to send me away so I can spy on Orochimaru then I failed once again. I lost once again against that man. Our village suffered because of that. And there was no Sandaime anymore to hear the report."

"don't blame yourself, Sandaime chose to protect the village just like Yondaime did. I had never won against Orochimaru and I lost Sasuke to him later." Kakashi sighed.

"Well, if this confession session is over, can you please leave senpai? I need to rest." Yamato walked away from the wall, not looking at Kakashi.

"why do you keep on going to missions when you know I need you with Naruto's trainings?"

"because I'm an ANBU! and you're present for your team. I'm not needed to be around." Yamato spat out angrily, clenching his fists. still not looking at Kakashi.

"you're a captain of team 7. we're both captains, so I need you by my side."

"Naruto was around 4 years ago also, why didn't you need me back then Kakashi? you forgot about my existence for all these years and suddenly after Godaime introduced me to you as Yamato I became your needed item just like in ANBU right? what do you know of me? why now?!" Yamato yelled back.

"because I never realized until now! this day is the exact day that you kissed me years ago. look at me Tenzo," Kakashi said softly. "I want to make things right before something happens. nothing good comes out of my dreams. I need you by my side Tenzo."

Kakashi walked to Yamato, slowly turning the other man to face him. Yamato's eyes were brimming with tears as he desperately tried not to break down completely. "it's Yamato." he managed to whisper.

"this team healed my heart 3 years ago, now it brought us together again. I can heal the gap I left in your heart Tenzo." Kakashi said sadly and he slowly pulled down his mask. tears escaped Yamato's eyes as he was astonished by his senpai's sincere act of trust and love, also his handsome face.

Kakashi wiped the tears away from Yamato's face as he smiled.

"Can I?" he whispered as he looked at the lips in front of him.

Yamato's brain lost functioning but he was aware of the fact that he nodded. when Kakashi softly pecked his lips, he was sure that his nerves got burned. his heart was racing wildly but it was now or never. so Yamato kissed back fiercely, more tears falling down from his eyes.

Kakashi smiled into their kiss. "this was supposed to be a happy moment why are you still crying? nobody cried in my books."

Yamato chuckled. "because of the happy moment I think. what do they usually do in your books given this situation?"

Kakashi suddenly blushed into his core and Yamato smirked.

"well...they usually end up rather physical..." Kakashi mumbled.

"you have a lousy taste in erotica senpai. I watched you from the shadows as I said." Yamato whispered into his ear, his voice filled with lust suddenly.

"then why do you ask?" Kakashi said as he bit Yamato's ear.

"it's fun to tease you. you keep bullying me around like an asshole." he replied as he slowly licked Kakashi's neck.

"speaking of which, do you know how men get physical?" Kakashi asked as he slowly worked his hands to Yamato's ass.

"oh, wait," Yamato suddenly said as he stepped away. "I gotta do something." he rushed to bathroom.

Kakashi stood there with a visible arousal, heaving. was it too soon to ask Tenzo such thing? maybe he wasn't ready for this. he sat heavily on the bed, rubbing his neck. maybe he just had ruined things. maybe he scared Tenzo off. he was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear Yamato coming out of bathroom.

Yamato slowly approached him from behind, snaking his arms around his stomach.

"sorry to keep you waiting senpai. although it's always fun to tease you." Yamato cheerfully said as he started to kiss Kakashi's neck from back side. Kakashi arched backward slightly with the sudden sensation.

"I thought I scared you. I mean no harm Tenzo."

"you can't scare me. I just went to make sure everything is alright. I know how it's done in theory. I don't want to embarrass myself."

Kakashi pushed Yamato on his back and climbed over him.

"you never have been with a man?" he asked huskily.

Yamato blushed. "I tried to do things with men and women but I couldn't. You were always on my mind. I never thought you might like men, especially after Hanare incident."

Kakashi winced. "that was an accident. stupid Naruto fell down on me. I never was into anyone actually. I only slept with a girl whom was an anal maniac. but thanks to those experiences I know how to make sure you won't get hurt," he stroked Yamato's cheek. "or do you want to top?"

Yamato's eyes widened in surprise. "you wouldn't mind senpai?"

Kakashi smiled and shook his head confidently.

"I should learn from you first then. right now, I really want you to show me how good you are at getting physical _senpai_." He nearly moaned the last word.

lust was blazing in Yamato's eyes as he pulled down Kakashi and started to kiss him, his hand touching his face and body. Kakashi moaned and rocked his hips forward, gaining a moan by Yamato.

"you're overly dressed senpai."

Quickly they got rid of their shirts and Kakashi's pants, left with only boxers.

Kakashi was mesmerized by the sight of Yamato's tanned and well-tones chest and abdomen. Why he had not notice this years before? How attractive Yamato was and how much he liked him. Stupid Kakashi, he thought to himself.

"are you going to just watch me?" Yamato smirked as he tackled Kakashi into his back while he was gapping at his body.

"it'd be a shame if I don't watch it Tenzo. You've become excessively sexy." He replied dreamily as he traced a line on his abs.

Yamato shivered and bent down to kiss Kakashi's lips. Then slowly he moved down to his neck, biting and sucking. He really didn't care if he left a mark. Kakashi always hid his skin anyway. When he moved into his collarbone Kakashi's hips jerked forward and he moaned.

"sensitive I see." Yamato smirked as he sucked on the skin.

The more he advanced downward, the more Kakashi's moans became intense.

Yamato started to lick his abs and moved his mouth over the massive bulge in his boxer.

"you don't have to do it if you don't like it Tenzo." Kakashi said hoarsely.

"I really really want it though."

Slowly Yamato lowered Kakashi's boxers, revealing grey hairs and his penis finally sprang out into his vision. Yamato gulped by the sight in front of him. True indeed, he didn't have any experience in this but he was dying to try everything right now with Kakashi.

Kakashi touched Yamato's lips softly. "cover your teeth."

This was all the encouragement that Tenzo needed. He carefully licked from the base to the head, making Kakashi's thighs shiver. Then he carefully took the head into his mouth and moved his head down a bit.

Kakashi was overwhelmed with sensations. He never felt this turned on with anyone, not even his books. Tenzo was killing him.

Yamato bobbed his head faster now and cupped his balls meanwhile.

Kakashi nearly screamed, he was desperate to come but he wanted to come along Tenzo. So he gently tugged at Yamato's hair.

"let me touch you know. I won't last if you keep that up." He smiled down at him.

Yamato sat back as Kakashi raised to meet him halfway. Then they kissed passionately again. Kakashi kissed and bite anywhere his lips touched. He loved the voices Yamato was making. This was a live erotica, unlike anything written down before. He pulled Yamato's penis out of his boxer. Pre-cum was leaking from its head. Kakashi moved his hand up and down, slowly pumping Yamato as he sucked on his ear. Yamato threw his head back and all he could do was to moan.

"do you have lube?" Kakashi whispered into his ear.

"ugh, actually I just have body lotions." Yamato blushed and looked away from Kakashi.

Kakashi arched his eyebrows in surprise, his sharingan spinning with cheer. "arree, never knew you used cosmetics Tenzo." He chuckled.

"it's just body lotion! I turn my arm and body into wood and tree and that makes my skin go dry like hell." He retorted.

"it's slippery enough then. Where are the condoms? This is getting unbearable for both of us."

Yamato turned more red than the previous.

"you don't have any, do you?" Kakashi asked cheerfully. Yamato shook his head abashedly.

"I always used protection with that girl. And it was only a few times anyway. Do you…?"

Kakashi didn't continue as he looked Yamato uncertainly.

"you're clean then. I'd rather have all of you senpai." Yamato said as he gently kissed Kakashi.

Kakashi was glowing with lust and joy. Ominous dreams his ass! As he got rid of his boxers he pulled down Yamato's while he was trying to find something out of drawer.

"ouch senpai! Hold it for a few more seconds." He kicked Kakashi's thigh.

"you know I love to tease you Tenzo." Kakashi chuckled as he spanked Yamato's bare ass playfully.

Yamato glared back with lotion in his hand. "Like you don't bully me enough everyday!" he threw the bottle at Kakashi.

"um, how are we going to do this?" Yamato looked over his shoulders at Kakashi, feeling a little uneasy.

"Just relax and lemme do my magic." 

Yamato tried to relax as he felt wet fingers near his anus. Slowly a finger massaged his entrance, slowly breaching in. Unconsciously Yamato clenched his muscles.

"Shh relax Tenzo..." Kakashi soothed as he planted a kiss on Yamato's lower back.

Slowly he worked his fingers inside, one by one, drawing delicious moans out of Yamato. 

To Yamato, Kakashi's fingers were doing magic inside him, pushing the magical nub inside him masterfully.

Kakashi withdrew his fingers and turned Yamato onto his back.

"I... I wanna see your face." He mumbled as he blushed.

Yamato smiled at the sight, his heart swelling with affection.

"I want to see your face also." He raised up and kiss him, "now take all of me."

"maa.. you're a dirty talker Tenzo." Kakashi said as he hauled Yamato into his lap.

"and you're a damn smooth talker." Tenzo retorted.

Kakashi lined Yamato and he slowly pushed in. Yamato inhaled sharply, waiting for the pain. But it never came.

Kakashi slowly penetrated him, giving him time to get adjusted.

"are you all in?" Yamato asked shakily.

"about two minutes ago." Kakashi smiled down and slowly withdraw out then gently pushed inside again and again.

Yamato clenched his sheets as Kakashi started to rock into him intensely and faster. He managed to nail into prostate with each thrust, making Yamato shiver.

Yamato had never felt anything like this before, overwhelmed by sensation he just moaned and clawed at Kakashi's back. He even didn't need any touching to come. Another full thrust on his prostate and he saw white, coming hard and screaming Kakashi's name like a mantra.

Kakashi himself was near the edge also. He barely managed to keep himself from spilling as Yamato clenched hard around him as he came. He swiftly manhandled Yamato onto his stomach and thrust inside him again. Faster and near wildly this time, his thighs shaking until he came with a deep thrust while gripping Yamato's ass so hard that it might've left bruises.

He collapsed on top of Yamato, both panting. Yamato wiggled himself free of Kakashi and went to bathroom. After Kakashi came down from his haze, he felt a warm cloth on his stomach. Opening his eye, he saw Yamato wiping themselves with a wet cloth.

"when did you sneak away?'' he chuckled as he lied on his back, extending his arm as an invitation.

"you totally were out, I don't want cum seeping out of me into my sheets. Too embarrassing and troublesome.'' Yamato said as he snuggled into Kakashi.

"that's Shikamaru's line Tenzo.''

"shut up…'' Yamato playfully slapped his chest.

"so you can actually be care free.''

Yamato shrugged. "I can die with no regrets right now, why should I care about anything else right now? And your tardiness drives me crazy I can't keep it cool because of that.'' He pinched Kakashi's side this time.

Kakashi studied him for seconds, he'd never seen Tenzo like this. This relaxed and happy. He felt awful for all the things he burdened upon him.

"you're beautiful did you know that?'' Yamato said as he touched Kakashi's jaw.

Kakashi blushed and looked away. " there's no beauty in the face of a killer.''

Yamato kissed him softly. "we're not killers , we're ninjas. the past is long gone. And you're definitely the most wickedly beautiful ninja ever."

Kakashi smiled and playfully messed his hair.

"how did you find me?''

"I always can find you. By your chakra and scent. Just followed my instincts.'' He yawned.

"hmm clever answer.'' Yamato nodded, ''one more thing.''

"Tenzo I can't keep my eyes open.''

"how could you locate my prostate accurately with the first thrust?''

Kakashi turned them into their sided, snuggling Yamato from behind.

"sharingan my kohai.'' He mumbled into his hair as they drifted into sleep.

***

Yamato had returned to village as soon as he felt Naruto's emerging tails. He was beyond astounded when he saw the devastated village before his eyes. He was baffled with all the talks of construction that Inoichi was talking. Then Choza came along and said something about Kakashi dying.

His blood ran cold. It couldn't be, they both had promised each other not to do anything reckless. He didn't hear or see anything as he ran toward the hospital. Tsunade would have the right answer he thought but he bumped into Sakura. He had just muttered Kakashi's name and Sakura lead him into a room. Yamato looked around and found Kakashi lying peacefully on a bed. His face dirty and bloody.

Yamato exhaled as he saw his chest moving. He was alive. Slowly Yamato walked to him, lowering his mask, Yamato kissed him while pouring all the chakra he had into it.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and moved back in pain.

"Tenzo! You here…''

His words was caught off as he saw Yamato's face. His lips were trembling and he was crying without realization.

"but you died, didn't you? What happened to our promise?''

"I died from Chakra exhaustion, Naruto managed to make a miracle and here we're all back. Konoha comes before me. We both know that.''

"if I'd came back sooner…''

"you probably would've die while trying to control Naruto.'' Kakashi looked away, ''told you, nothing good comes out of my dreams. Only death.'' He sighed.

Yamato huffed. "for years and years, I kept gazing into summer's sky and yell on that special day. Your dream changed it. We came out of it. If it's a we.'' Yamato nervously rubbed his neck.

Kakashi held his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "my ever nervous Tenzo. Let's celebrate my revival now. You can buy me some food and I can give you some hand lotion. Deal?''

Yamato laughed. "a food date?''

"sure. Buy me flowers also, I'm in hospital as you can see. Oh, and do wicked thing to me later with your fingers.''

"shouldn't you be resting? Tsunade-sama will kill me if I let you sneak away from here.''

Kakashi waved his hand. "she's in come for now. I came here because Naruto and Sakura made a fuss out of it. I'm tired of reading my icha-icha, I wanna have the real stuff.''

"you barely can walk with your state. How do you want to have sex like that?''

"who said I'm going to top? You should start learning how to be fantastic like me in bed. You don't have the sharingan so it's going to take some time. The sooner the better. "

Yamato shook his head as he laughed. "always a bully…''

"I'm glad I'm back Tenzo. At first I thought I'm going to join Rin and Obito, then I saw my dad. He was happy that finally he could meet up with my mom. I'm happy to see you again.'' Kakashi said as he rested his temple against Yamato's.

"I don't intent to let you go anymore.''

Suddenly the door opened and Naruto busted in, calling Yamato's name. Yamato quickly moved away from Kakashi with frustration.

"can't you knock before you bust in?!''

"Yamato Taicho! You owe me a ramen! I fought kyubi's chakra on my own! And you should let Karachi sensei rest!'' Naruto kept rambling on loudly.

Yamato made the best ghoul-creepy face he ever could do. "Naruto… you're being noisy! Get out or I'll do something to you. " he glared at Naruto.

Needles to say, Naruto bolted outside as he saw Yamato's face, leaving both man in their own bubble to talk about their upcoming date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake and uploaded the story when it wasn't finished. sorry for the delay and any mistakes,cliches,etc; you see in this work. always KakaYama! (imagine Guy saying it then you'll know how to say it.)


End file.
